


性轉，就想看看這樣的互動而已。

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 1





	性轉，就想看看這樣的互動而已。

帶有些CP味兒：

盾神

罪狛

七日

索←←左

佩冬

—

那是一頭玉子色偏淡的短髮少年，總是有著異常情緒轉化，一般而言很難跟對方搭上話來，況且對方也鮮少去主動接近他人，身旁總是跟著自己的孿生哥哥。或許是打小寵膩弟弟慣了，這大了也還是任由對方差使著，對於弟弟以外的他人有些許敵意在，基本上算得上是好哥哥。

然而最近對方極力騷擾著自己的學姐—神座出流。

遠遠地就看到那頭淺粉中長鬈髮的少女，以及跟在他身旁的鴉黑背影。想也沒多想什麼便朝著兩人的後背撲了上去，左一個右一個地攔著對方。

「哇啊！！」一股重量忽然壓上自己，站位上狛枝確實高了神座許多，這一下子男人半數以上面重量便全在自己肩上而嚇得差點摔倒 

狛枝並不喜歡這個男人，總是在兩人之間打岔，明明好不容易自己才跟神座成為朋友的，說不上幾句就得被對方突然的插嘴而終止，自然好感度便不怎麼好。

閉著眼，狛枝狠狠地回瞪了對方，但後者的專注本就不在自己身上，順走了神座後，便把狛枝一個人扔了下來。

「明明先跟神座約好的是我！！！」

—

狛枝身體一向都十分的差勁。總是一張蒼白的臉色叫人擔心。

「沒事吧？」看著對方罪木貼上自己的手掌，確認著對方沒發燒而是略低的體溫才放下心來。一直以來對方的經期也都在自己的計算之內，雖然止痛藥是常備著，但要是經常使用哪天要是真的痛了可不得加大藥劑量而為對方擔心著，那時也不知道為什麼對方身上總是會有舒緩這些的問題的東西。

說起來彼此也都是冒失的人，有時候在外頭牽手可以一起摔個四腳朝天，所幸每次都是罪木做肉墊護著對方。

健康教育十分健全很多事都很瞭解，就連

狛枝自己不曉得的事也一樣。

這讓日向覺得很困惑，問著對方計算你的經期做什麼。

「不會是做了吧？」

一旁左右田嚷嚷著。

「喂！你們還是高中生吧……」

對於對方的猜測九頭龍不住跟著應和著。

對此狛枝自然是否認的，況且彼此連交往還算不上啊。只不過是對方待自己好了點。反倒是九頭龍自己跟佩子才可疑吧。

一人來一句的說著。輪著就到了日向，明明不是他們同班的學生卻經常來他們班上，混著混著就這麼熟識了起來。

每一次下課就是坐在七海同學的腿間，被當抱枕一樣枕著頭一塊玩著遊戲什麼的。

【記錄】

忽然腦洞著……

想看被罪木呵護著的狛枝。

被七海抱在懷裡的日向。

被盾子騷擾著的神座。

暗戀著王子的左右田。

可愛的小小姐九頭龍。

如此無腦的互動。


End file.
